


That Special Touch - Oh Sweet Georgia

by Elle_Gardner



Series: That Special Touch [15]
Category: norman reedus rpf
Genre: F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Sex at a drive in, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman has been back in GA for a few weeks now and Holly has finally finished her certificate hours and can join him down south.  Family time, settling in and finally reconnecting through a great southern tradition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsreedus69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsreedus69/gifts).



> Ok, I know the closest drive-in is nowhere near Norman’s place in GA. Give me a little lateral on this detail… please!!
> 
> I know, some folks don’t like it when RPF’s get too personal with the actor real life. I am warning you now, this installment is Mingus heavy for the first chapter. If this bothers you, I suggest you skim till we get to the smut, which happens mostly on ‘Sunday’.

Thursday

We landed in Atlanta midafternoon, it had only been a few days since I had seen Norman but it had been almost two weeks since his son had seen him. He had been bouncing between his mom’s place and ours this week and was taking advantage of my trip south in joining me to spend some time with his dad. We had gotten pretty comfortable together and it was nice getting to know this young man. He was growing into a pretty impressive person. He grabbed my carry-on bag from me and I followed him off the plane. He was taller than Norman now, something Norman found wonderful and frustrating all at the same time. He didn’t have his dad swagger, he was more light and gentle like his mother, but there were so many qualities of Norman in him, it was impossible to miss them. 

Norman was sitting near the baggage carrousel waiting for us, I had a ton of luggage. His son was only staying the weekend but I was staying till the end of the filming season. Or until Norman’s character got killed off on the show, whichever came first. He was sitting quietly playing with his phone, no one seemed to notice he was there and I was sure he was enjoying that. 

The lanky kid even sounded like his father, “Dad!” Norman looked up and his face lightened in happiness. He stood up, sliding his phone into his front pocket. Signature dark jeans and his boots with a t-shirt I didn’t recognize, something new he must have recently acquired. They hugged and laughed and Norman stood up on his tip-toes trying to stand taller than his boy. Now eye to eye, this wasn’t going to last much longer. I smiled as they said hello.

Luggage was beginning to filter onto the trunstyle and the area was filling up with people. They boys finally approached me at the belt and Norman kissed me hello. We didn’t speak, we didn’t need to. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. He was smelling my hair and my nose was buried in his neck. I inhaled as well, musk and cigarettes, Norman’s unique scent. 

We chatted and only one person seemed to recognize Norman, but she was too shy to do more than try to covertly take a picture with her cell phone. I let go of his hand when she was aiming. I didn’t think she’d appreciate it, and it would make it easier to crop me out of the photo. The guys carried my luggage as we walked out to the Jeep parked in the short-term lot. 

I offered to sit in the back so they would have more time talk. Though they fought me first on it but I’m glad I won the discussion. There was something sexy about the stolen glances in the rear view mirror that Norman and I shared. The forty five minute ride to Norman’s rental was like a breath of fresh air for me. I had gotten used to things in New York City, but there was nothing like the country roads of Georgia to remind me of my roots. I was excited to see my family and friends, to reconnect with some of my old clients and catch up on their lives. I had missed the slower pace of things and I was ready to embrace it all.

“HOLLY!” Norman’s voice broke through my thoughts, they were laughing, apparently they had both been trying to get my attention. I smiled. “Do you want to eat out tonight or in? I can pick up something and we can grill, the house is half stocked.” We all agreed to stay in. 

Our evening was wonderful. The grill was hot, the laughs filled the air and by the time his son had gone to bed he had beaten his father at video games and both of us at dominoes. There had also been some roughhousing that may have led to a black eye on Norman if he wasn’t already sporting one from the set this week.

Now we sat out on the back deck, me with a watermelon cooler, Norman with a beer. The lightning bugs lit up the back wall of trees, the frogs were serenading and the warm Georgia air swirled around us. I had to admit, this was little corner of heaven that nothing else could duplicate. We held hands and looked out into the night. 

“I’ve missed you.” His voice was quiet. Norman gently squeezed my hand. 

Missed wasn’t the right word for it, “So have I baby. Last weekend was just a tease for how much I missed being with you.” 

Norman kissed my hand, “Can we go make love?” He was needy, I could see it in his eyes. 

I shook my head no at him. “Not with your son in the next room.” This house was small, the guest room butted to the master and there was no way we could ever be quiet enough. Norman looked appalled which just made me laugh. “Two and a half days. You’ll make it.” I patted his thigh mockingly. 

“I know, right?” Norman had let go of my hand and was now palming himself through his jeans as he actually spoke to his own penis. “That woman is gonna be the death of us.” I smirked and thought he would stop but he didn’t. One hand adjusted himself and continued to apply pressure to his dick while his other hand raked through his hair. It was sexy. His new t-shirt rode up a bit and his tight belly peeked out, I wanted to lick him. “She is really gonna deny us for the next sixty hours.” I didn’t need to be there, he and his dick were having their own private conversation. I watched as he rubbed himself. His left fingers drifted over his chin, the pads of three fingers playing at the grey whispies of a beard he had going on. “Oh don’t worry, it’s just been us for the past week, we will get through this together, like we always do.” He was whispering and trying not to laugh at this point. Norman knew he had my full attention and it just caused to make him stroke that much harder at his denim clad crotch. “No I can’t whip you out right here.” Now he did chuckle but he didn’t stop, which was good, I didn’t want him to. Never stopping the rubbing he lifted the front of his shirt and ghosted his fingers over his stomach. “Don’t worry, she won’t be able to hold out that long either.” My nipples tightened, he was right. Sixty hours felt like a very long time. 

As quickly as he had started, he stopped, now back to his beer and acting as if he didn’t just hold a conversation with his own penis. “You sure you don’t wanna go out with us tomorrow?” The guys had planned a day of site seeing and food. His son hadn’t been on the set of the show in ages, and though it would be pretty empty this weekend, Norman wanted to show him around. Then they planned to go grab some lunch and find some mischief to get into. 

“No, it will work out well. Drop me at my folks, visit for a while. Then I will get my pick-up truck, catch up with Mandy and I had two of my old massage clients to meet with.” They wanted to set up some regular appointments and I wanted to get back into the swing of thing. Mandy and I had a lunch date planned, we were going to the diner we both used to work at and the place where I had first met Norman. That little hole in the wall would forever hold a special place in my heart.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Friday

There was much hugging and catching up with the cooks and the wait staff, but now that things had settled, Mandy and I had plenty of time to talk. 

“So tell me all about the new man.” When I had picked her up she had introduced me to the man who was just leaving her house. 

Mandy sipped on her soda, “Tom is working for that construction company that is here for a few more months, he’s from Alabama.” They were building a warehouse distribution center just outside of town and all the construction crews were staying at a motel near-by. “We met over at the ‘Rusty’s’, I was in for a drink with the girls and they were playing darts. He is so sweet.” I was waiting for the but, I knew Mandy well enough, there was always a but. “But he has a sorta ex-wife back home and two kids, little ones.” She was always getting herself mixed up with men with baggage. 

“So Norman’s son is in town?” She was trying to change the subject, even though she wanted to talk about Tom she knew the 'almost-ex wife' was a red flag for me. Though I wasn’t judgmental, seriously, how could I be… but I would ask questions she wasn't quite ready to face. 

I nodded. “Just till Sunday, then he has to get back to New York.” Forty-six more hours, Norman was right, I might not make it. “He met my folks today, my mother is in love with that kid. I think it’s his manners.” My mom had fawned over him, offering him cookies and stuffed banana bread. I don’t think the shy kid knew how to take it all, but he has such a good sport, he just smiled and said thank you a lot. 

Mandy leaned in, “So your folks like Norman?”

I smiled, “They really do. Now that my dad has stopped thinking of him as ‘that city guy’, and they have found common ground.” Mandy raised an eyebrow in question. “We were standing in the kitchen and Norm looks at my dad and says, ‘wanna come out and smoke with me?’. You know how my mom doesn’t let dad smoke in the house and gives him a hard time for sitting on the porch to do it. Well, neither of them could be rude to a guest, so they went out. Dad got to smoke his pipe guilt free. I think they talked about fishing.” 

A new waitress brought over our food, I missed the turkey club sandwich here, it was simple but fantastic. Mandy started in on her chicken ceaser salad and with the questions. “So, how are you liking New York?”

It was a huge change in lifestyle for me. “It’s not quiet, not like here at all. But we have this patio that overlooks the neighborhood.” I thought back to the many, varied and nasty sexual encounters we had shared there over the past months.

“Friends… are you making any or is it just Norman’s friends?” She was genuinely concerned about me and I loved that about her. 

I thought about Norman’s friend Sean and the moments we experienced together. About women he knew that had hit on me. And Andy. “Norman’s friends are great.” I thought about classmates I was getting to know, I thought about Nancy who had hit on me from the massage room. “I’m getting to know people. They are nicer than you’d think.”

She leaned in a little, “So is his son calling you mom yet?” She picked at the chicken in her salad as she watched my face. 

I shook my head as I sipped my soda. “Nah, he’s too old to be looking for a new mom. Besides he lives mostly with his already and she is great.” That wasn’t the type of relationship we were building. “And it’s not like Norman and I are going to get married.” I had never said it out loud before. 

Norman had hardly been one for long term relationships, neither had I been for that matter. And though this tattoo on my hip was more commitment than I had ever had before, he didn’t have a matching one. I knew it was the show holding him back from getting more ink. But on some level I had to wonder if it was also his inability to commit forever that held him back. I know I don’t need a white dress or a piece of paper to be committed, and it didn’t seem that Norman did either. 

“Are you okay with that?” She had put down her fork and studied me. 

Yes, I was. I was certain that marriage would not be the thing that held us together forever. “Yes, I am more than okay with that.” I moved on to change the subject. “So tell me all about Tom.” He was not Mandy’s usual type.

We were at the register paying our tab, our sides aching from laughing, when the door to the diner opened. Norman walked in with his son in tow, “What are you doing here?” I was surprised to see them. The blond haired one looked up quickly from his phone and smiled then was back to texting, while the dark haired one just smirked at me. 

We hugged, “Was hopin’ we’d run into. Won’t keep you, I know you have clients to go see.” His son looked around for the bathroom and Norman pointed the way. “Just wanted to bring him to see the place we met.” He squeezed my hand tight. “Let me walk you both out.” He put an arm around Mandy and asked her how she was doing. He mumbled that he would be right back to no one in particular then walked out the door. 

Over his shoulder he said to me, “Ya know your truck is cooler than my jeep.” He was jealous of my 1970’s Chevy, it felt more southern to him, though it was less practical for his needs. He walked Mandy to her side of the truck and opened her door, hugging her as he said good bye. 

He met me at the hood, “If you’re a good boy maybe I’ll let you drive it sometimes.” I smirked but I was elated that he was even here thought I tried not to grin ear to ear.

Norman hugged my close, burring his nose in my hair, “’m nothin’ but bad boy here.” He pulled me tight as he pushed his pelvis to mine, half hard and making me wet for him. “Thirty nine and a half hours to go.” He was counting down the hours till his son was in the air and back on his way to New York. 

I sighed, it was gonna be a long bunch of hours. “Then you better go live it up with him.” I pushed him back a step. He walked around me and opened my car door. We kissed then I climbed in, “I’ll see you guys tonight.” 

He started back to the diner, his stride eating up the distance. His whole body had shifted from gentle, naughty lover of mine to fan pleasing tv star. 

“He’s gorgeous, you know that right?” Mandy had never commented on Norman this way, not since things had gotten serious between us.

I watched him open the door and look back over his shoulder with a little shy wave. “I know Mandy. I know.”

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Saturday

I had the day booked with appointments while the guys went fishing. I found it hard to imagine myself. It hadn’t gone well the first time they tried it last year, but Norman said he had gotten some advice and a pole from my dad. My dad was a great fisherman, Norman stood a chance this time. I was between appointments when I saw the first text. 

delicious – gonna eat ya

I replied, ‘Since there are no fish pictures attached, I’m guessing you mean me.’

And so this began a string of naughty text messages Norman proceeded to send me while we spent our day apart. Random messages popped up on my phone all day long…

gonna take you deep

hard foryou

cant stop thinkin of u naked

27hrs cant wait

I had been answering with sweet replies all day till his last message of the day, 

Tick tick tick…. your ass is MINE!

I replied,

I have a plan Norman, this fantasy is MINE.

He simply replied with four key strokes, 

…?

He was confused and intrigued. I had been thinking about this for two weeks now. I planned a little something different for us, something we had never done before. 

They had each caught a fish, Normans was too small to keep and they threw it back, the second was of respectable size, but no one had the heart to kill it so they had eased it off the hook and threw it back. I don’t think either of them expected to catch anything, it was just a chance to hang out. 

We went to bed that night more dressed than we would have been home alone. I think we were both challenging ourselves to refrain, it was an interesting change for us. He snuggled behind me and pulled me back till his hard cock was wedged against my ass cheeks. 

“Thought we were being good?” I wrapped his arm tighter too me, kissing at his bicep as I wiggled my ass enjoying the feel of him. 

Norman licked my neck. “’m being good.” He paused then continued, “Wanted to pull your panties aside and bury my cock in you.” Since we could hear his son laughing though the wall while he Skyped with his girlfriend back home, we knew our love making would be heard just as well. 

I sighed, “You inside me…I want that so much.” I was so wet and hot for him I almost offered to just have him slide it into me, like we did that day in the car with Paul driving us through the city. But that had ended in a hot romp on the stairs leading into the house. I knew well enough to know, we would never be satisfied. Abstaining was better. 

“I love that you want me as much as I want you Holly.” He whispered it. My body ached. 

His thumb trailed over my chin and I took it, drew it into my mouth and sucked on it, he exhaled to hide his moan. “Nineteen hours Norman.” We weren’t wishing that his son would rush home, it was a joy to have him here with us. But our desire for each other was welling up and out slow simmer of lust was beginning to boil over. We struggled to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

Sunday

I said my goodbyes at the house, I wanted father and son to have as much time together as they could. Being a dad to this amazing kid meant the world to Norman and I never wanted to come between that. When the door was closed I headed for the kitchen.

I packed a cooler, cold friend chicken I had made last night, with this exact plan in mind. Mandy’s potato salad, some home brewed sweet tea. Plates, napkins, a few beers. We were going to have a picnic dinner tonight. There was a ruckus in the driveway and I knew Mandy and Tom had arrived.

“Just throw it in the bed?” I nodded. I had met Tom briefly at the house on Friday. 

“That is great, thanks.” I watched as he finished jockeying the mattress of a futon into the back of my pick-up truck. 

Mandy stood on the deck next to me and watched him push it into place. I leaned over and whispered, “He’s pretty hot you know.” She just smiled and nodded. 

“So what are you going to see?” She knew the plan for the evening. A drive in movie, a picnic and some lovin’. 

With more southern drawl than I had used in ages I spoke off-handedly, “With any luck, just the pillow my face is mashed into as he does me right.” I almost never spoke so crudely, but with Mandy and as horny as I was for Norman, I figured I could get away with it. 

She busted out laughing and Tom crooked his head in question. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The truck was packed and ready to go, I was waiting on the deck reading a book when he pulled into the drive way. He never looked in the back of my truck, never noticed the futon mattress sprawled out or the pillows, cooler and blankets bungeed into the back. He trudged slowly up the stairs, more stalking than anything. “Come on lady, wanna go to bed with me?” He put his hand out, reaching for mine.

“Nope.” I had plotted this little fantasy of mine for a very long time, and tonight I was going to make it come true. I stood up and walked to him, standing on my tip toes, almost nose to nose with him. “Come on old man, I’m taking you out tonight.” 

“Oh come on.” He started into a whinny voice that I hardly ever heard. “I’ve waited seventy hours to get laid.” Norman was pouting like a child and I could help laughing. 

I kissed him squarely on the mouth, assuring him that I was hot for him. “Go wash up. Grab a sweat shirt and be in the truck in four minutes.” 

He nodded and stepped away from me, “You know that tone of voice makes my dick hard Holly.” He started into the house. 

I was off the deck as quick as he was to the door, “Norman, everything makes your dick hard.” I just kept walking. 

“True.” He was gone into the house.

We drove down the road holding hands. I think it was the first time I had ever been the driver for us. He never asked where we were going or what we were doing, he just told me about his day with his son and we chatted till we got close to the turn off. 

The billboard was huge, “Drive-in 5 miles”.

“Are we going…” He pointed.

I smiled, “You said you’ve never been to a drive in.” We had talked about it recently. I had grown up going to the drive in almost weekly. Hell I had lost my virginity somewhere during a double feature of ‘My Girl’ and ‘Terminator 2’, right at the very theatre we were headed for, not that I would tell him that. 

Norman leaned over and kissed my cheek. “I love you.” 

We pulled in, paid our admission fee and I drove across the field, backing my truck up into a parking spot. Once we were in place we climbed out of the cab and into the bed. I opened the slider to between the two so we could tune in the radio station and listen to the movie. Norman laid out the food and opened the beers. It was all a bit squishy on the futon but once we settled in, I knew it would be great. 

“I’m gonna kiss you before dinner. Gonna kiss you deep and make you wet for me.” He leaned in close just as I was finding the napkins. I nodded. His lips to mine, soft and gentle at first then deepened as he promised. His tongue slid into my mouth as his free hand wrapped fingers in my hair. I can’t say that the kiss made me wet, my panties had been drenched since he had offered to take me to bed when we were still on the deck almost an hour ago. My response to him was a Pavlovian as his was to me. 

We ate fried chicken, Norman licking his fingers which always mesmerized me. First his ring and pinky fingers then to his index and middle. His thumb he sucked deep. His eyes shifted subtly, he was enjoying dinner but it was me he was waiting to feast on. I knew the look in his eyes. The lot filled quickly around us, not too close, it wasn’t going to be a full lot on a Sunday night, but the nearest vehicle was a green El Camino, backed in like we were so they could lay out and watch the movie. My truck stood much higher, they couldn’t see us even as we sat up to eat.

Norman devoured Mandy’s potato salad, none of the menu was on the diet that kept him so lean and trim, but he never complained, this was all part of the experience. “Still can’t believe you brought me to a drive in.”

I rubbed him hand over his thigh, “Baby, you said you wanted more southern experiences this season, it don’t get better than sex at a drive in.” 

His eyes popped open. “So we are going to have sex?” He looked relieved. “I wasn’t sure if you were just going to tease me for two hours.”

I chewed at my bottom lip as a started to repack the cooler. “Oh I’m gonna tease you for sure. But you’re gonna love every bit of it.” The sun was gone, the moon was up but hidden behind the cloudy sky. It was dim around us and the movie was just about to start. “Why don’t you move the cooler to the end, I’ll get the pillows all set up.” I didn’t have to ask him twice. I put a few pillows in place, spread out the blanket and I leaned back and waited as he watched me get comfortable. 

He crawled over me and slid and arm around me as he leaned into to kiss. “So this is a fantasy of yours?” 

I nodded, “I know,” we kissed, “It seems awfully vanilla compared to some of the other fantasies we’ve shared together.” Hell, there were only two of us in this truck bed, no one sitting in the front seat pretending not to watch, no out of control passion in a bar bathroom or tight squeezes at 35,000 feet. “But this is me too, the me you fell for. And I want to share this with you.” I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down on top of me. 

“I love this.” We simply kissed as the previews to the movie started. I pushed his hat off and played in his hair, it was long and felt silky in my fingers. I gripped it tight and I felt him gasp as my gentle pull. His forehead to mine we took the time to just be, breathing together, getting the rhythm of our bodies synched together. And when it all felt like it was finally in place we began to make love. 

He stripped off his shirt and then peeled off mine, unhooked my bra as I started at his belt. It was warm and a little sticky out, but there was a bit of a breeze. “Need to taste you Holly.” His voice was desperate. I nodded. I pulled the blanket up over my chest, I was feeling exposed, but he just started peeling off my pants then crawled between, grabbed my hips and pulled my pussy to his mouth. My purple panties were soaked with desire and he started by licking at the material. My head fell back and whacked against the back wall of the truck, somehow missing all the pillows I had propped. 

We both laughed as he asked if I was okay and I rubbed my head. He grabbed my hips and pulled me lower, “I got ya Holly.” Norman pulled my panties aside and began his assault on my flesh. Licking and sucking, finding my clit and tonguing it in that way that made me want to scream out with desire. He eventually got tired of fighting with the material and pulled me out of those as well, his face glistened with my juices as he looked at me. “’my doin’ somethin’ wrong?” I was confused. “You ain’t cum yet?” Sex in a pick-up seemed to make Norman sound a little more southern than normal. 

I shook my head, no. I was relaxed yet wrapped so tight that it was taking longer for me to orgasm than either of us would have expected. It all just felt too good to have him feast on me this way, I wasn’t in a rush. 

His eyes almost closed, peering up at my from between my legs he nodded slightly and his whiskers grazed my sensitive flesh. “Ok.” He had just been checking, he went back to my pussy, fingers working inside me now, kisses and licks that felt like heaven. An orgasm was building but it wasn’t ready to happen just yet. We stayed that way for a while, till my mouth started to feel needy for his cock. 

I pulled his hair drawing his attention to me. “Need you in my mouth baby.” He nodded. He would never turn down a comment like that. He sat up, wiped his hand down his face, cleaning me off of his skin, it was sexy. He worked out of his jeans and waited for me to tell him where to be. I made him lay down and working to stay low, I crawled over him into a classic sixty-nine position. Not something we often did, but it fit this home-spun fantasy of mine perfectly. 

Wrapped together I watched at the precum flow from the tip of his penis, it glistened and I trailed my pinky through it spreading down the shaft. He pulsed in my hand as is followed the path of vains up and down. Dark red, it was beautiful and the fluid continued to ooze. 

“Stop teasing and put it in your mouth already.” He had stopped playing with me long enough to plead a little. 

I laughed, “Told you I was gonna tease and you were gonna like it.”

I wasn’t expecting the slap that came down on my ass cheek, “Please woman.” He gripped at my ass cheek.

My chuckling stopped immediately when his hand went from smacking my ass to my pussy. The sting was electric and I moaned out. 

“Suck… my cock… already.” He was angry or rude, just horny as fuck. He slid fingers into me as I began to gush from the smack. 

I nodded my head and lowered my mouth around him taking him half way at first then repositioning just a bit to be able to take it all. I felt him relax under me as he simply said thank you and went back to going down on me. I had eventually cum once, a slow burn that finally crashed. I had been desperate for it by the time it happened. But now I could feel Norman beginning to edge in that same direction and he slowed the face fucking he had been doing. 

“Stop.” His voice was horse.

We stopped the oral sex and I rolled off of him. Norman sat up and looked over the edge of the truck to the El Camino parked nearby. “We ain’t the only ones.” I looked over the side to the couple next to us who were under a blanket having sex as well. She rode on top of him, and he was wrapped around her. My eyes trailed from his shoulder up his arm that was sleeved in tattoos, and then his hand was lost in her blond hair. I pulled Norman away from the show and we lay back, looking at the cloudy sky above. The movie was still playing but I had no idea how far into it we were. 

Norman caught his breath climbed up on top of me. “I love that you shared this fantasy with me.” He smiled as he worked his body between mine and I helped his cock find my entrance. I nodded at him, and he closed his eyes as he pushed into me, one well-paced push that buried him completely inside me, his mouth opened slightly, no sound came out, just an exhale of pleasure. I could have cum again simply by the expression on his face. He opened his eyes as he started to make love to me, my leg wrapping around his hip as he braced himself above me. We wrapped together and we made love as the sound from the movie crashed around us. I thought I could hear the couple in the car next to us as well, but I may have been making that up. He pounded slow and deep enjoying the connection as much as I was. We were in no rush to finish, we just wanted to be together.

The moment was intense, pure and loving and I felt my eyes start to well up for no good reason. He didn’t stop moving inside me as the lone tear slipped down and into my hair. He found my hand with his, laced his fingers through mine and spoke, “Mine.” He punctuated the word with his body, pressing into me as he said it. I nodded and the tears began to flow. I begged him to say it again. “Mine Holly, you are mine. Forever.” His words made me cry and somehow made me cum all at the same time. My body clenched around him and as I echoed the sentiment by saying ‘yours’. Norman’s orgasm flowed through him and into me. We came together, panting with me crying as we suddenly became the only two people in world. He held me as my orgasm subsided and my tears slowed. 

I sniffled, “I’m sorry.” I could tell by the way he was holding me that the moment had rocked him as well. He shushed me and pulled the blanket over us as well tuned out the rest of the movie and let our rhythm’s sync together. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Monday

We slept soundly that night after our drive in movie. He had enjoyed the home-spun experience and we had both needed the sex. The sun was barely up yet and I knew his alarm wouldn’t go off for another hour or so. He had a busy day, it was back to the set for a spit day of day and night shooting. We wouldn’t see each other again till Tuesday at dinner. There was a calendar on the refrigerator, his schedule dominated things right now, but my clients were slowly being added. I thought about waking him with one of my special hand jobs that made him so happy, the kind that he love waking up to just as he was getting ready to cum all over himself. But I just couldn’t’ do that today. He slept so angelically, his body relaxed, his brain shut off. His mouth was almost curled to a smile as his dark wisps laid around his face. I listened to the gentle rhythm of his breathing and watched his chest rise and fall. No, a hand job would just feel too intrusive. 

I slowly dragged the sheet down his chest inching it over the smattering of hair, revealing the tattoo over his heart. Slowly uncovering the cut of his abs and finally the chiseled line at his hip the lead to his manscaped pubic hair. The sheet snagged on his half hard dick but eased past it as I tugged. He was a vision to watch. My eyes shifting over his hips and skin, those forearms and his hands. I have to admit, I got lost in the sight of his body. 

“Holly.” I hadn’t noticed him wake. I don’t know how long he had been watching me, but I should have realized simply by how much harder he was then a few moments ago. 

I looked up at him, I think I may have looked guilty. He continued his thought. “If you don’t get on your hands and knees right now, I’m gonna have to put you there myself.” His tone was menacing and it made my nipples harden and my pussy weep. I didn’t move, I was sitting on the bed next to him, a piece of the sheet in my hand. I was naked and he saw the goose bumps freckle my skin. Norman broke out into a smile sat up and grabbed me. 

What started out as wrestling quickly ended in my on all fours and him braced behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: This installment is for mrsReedus69, who was kind enough to offer me up some great ideas. I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> As always, I thank you all for reading. You have no idea what it means to me.


End file.
